


Coffee Date

by elletromil



Series: Tonight you belong to me [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre Poly-v relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “I'm not giving Merlin up. But neither should you.”They're finally back in London, slowly rebuilding Kingsman, when Eggsy takes Harry our for a coffee date. Even if there is a clear lack of coffee.





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> So while I write a lot of polyamorous fics, it's usually more triads and than poly-v relationship. So I thought I would explore them a bit more in depth with this :)

They're finally back in London, slowly rebuilding Kingsman, when Eggsy drags Harry along for a well-deserved break to get afternoon tea.

Part of him feels guilty about it, but when they leave the new shop, the old tailor Andrew makes Eggsy promise they won't be back for at least an hour. Seems like everyone thinks Harry should get away for a while.

But with Merlin still not quite back on his now prosthetic legs and Percival still recovering from being caught in the manor’s explosion with Roxy, he's now the most senior active agent and he strongly feels the responsibility. They haven't held a vote yet, but he would have to be an idiot not to realise he's already Arthur in everything but name.

He’s fully prepared for their little hour of downtime to be somewhat awkward now that they don't have to save the world. Yes, they share something Eggsy and him, but considering the new developments that happened while he was presumed dead… He wouldn't hold it against Eggsy to not know exactly how to act around him.

He should have known that Eggsy wasn't going to let things become weird between them.

Instead of an awkward silence, Eggsy talks about his mum’s new work and Daisy’s first day at the kindergarten. About how he’s in charge of two bachelorette parties because both Roxy and Tilde want their own and if he's Roxy's bridesmaid, Tilde still wants him to have an active role on her side of the marriage too. He talks about their new friends at Statesman and how they're coming with some new ideas to help once Kingsman will be up and running again.

He seems to be avoiding one subject in particular however, the elephant that has been in the room between them since Harry got back all his memories and realised what it meant that Eggsy also refused to leave Merlin's side during his brief coma.

It's only once most of their tea is gone and they're mostly just taking a moment before returning to the shop that Eggsy addresseses it. Not that Harry should have been surprised. Eggsy is more mature yes, but he hasn't changed all that much. He's still as full of surprises as ever.

“I'm not giving him up.” He looks so determined, so full of conviction that Harry has no trouble see what attracted Merlin to him. He had always had something for people with confidence.

“Oh, dear boy, I'm not-” he starts saying, but cuts himself off when Eggsy holds up a hand.

“I know you’re not. Which, by the way, is the dumbest thing you've done in your life in my opinion, and that includes getting yourself shot in the head.” Harry wants to protest that one -- it hadn't been exactly his fault, had it? -- but he can recognize when it's not a good time to interrupt someone. “I'm not giving Merlin up. But neither should you.”

For a moment, he can only stare at Eggsy.

He knew of course that Eggsy knows about him and Merlin. Of course he does if Merlin is serious about their relationship. He wouldn't have hidden the decades they’ve spent in each other’s pocket. Especially since he thought Harry was dead.

Merlin is the kind of man to tell you first hand about the ghosts you're competing with. And Eggsy is exactly the kind of man who wouldn't let it intimidate him.

And if Harry is entirely honest, he's glad for it. He’s glad Merlin had someone with him during his dark hours of grieving. Glad that Eggsy didn't give up on him and that they could build something strong together.

Even if it means Harry himself cannot ever truly go back home, he's okay with it as long as Merlin is happy.

“Eggsy… I'm not- He- I-” He stops and takes a deep breath, forcing himself to place his thoughts in order. “I'm not about to come between you two. I love Merlin with all my heart yes, but that also means I can see when he is happy. He's made his choice and-”

A glare from Eggsy shuts him abruptly. In any other circumstances it might have made him chuckle, the realisation that Eggsy has picked the exact expression Merlin levels him with every time he wants Harry to shut up. But it's hard to find any humor in their current situation, not when he's swimming in confusion as to what exactly Eggsy is trying to tell him.

“He didn't choose,  _you_ chose for  _him_ , that's not the same thing.”

“He's moved on Eggsy. I don't begrudge him that. I couldn't even ask for a better partner for him than you obviously are.” Some would say it's narcissistic of him, but Harry is self-aware enough to know that while they share some similarities in their personalities, Eggsy is way more of a selfless knight than he could ever pretend to be. “Trying to deny it would only sour all our relationship and that's the last thing I want. I don't want to fight you and Merlin wouldn't want us to fight over him either.”

“Who said anything about fighting?” Eggsy holds up his hand again, stopping him from interrupting. “I don't want to fight either. But having you miserable on the side isn't any better. I love you Harry. I won't ever be _in love_ with you,” he adds quickly, as if Harry could ever mistake what's between them for something romantic. Maybe in another life, but in this one, their bond isn't one of lovers and never will be. “But that doesn't mean I want your happiness any less than Merlin does. I was already sharing him with your ghost. I'd rather share him with the real you.”

“So what you're suggesting is that we get into a polyamorous relationship where Merlin will be dating the two of us but we won't be dating each other?” It's actually not the most outrageous proposition he's heard in his life. Hell, it doesn't even make it into the top ten. And yet, he can't quite believe it.

At least right until he sees Eggsy’s serious expression. It's in the way he tilts his head slightly, as if he's defying the whole universe and confident he can take it all on. And to be frank, if anyone could, it would be him.

“Yes, that's what I'm suggesting. I mean, ultimately, even if you agree, it'd be Merlin choice yeah? But if it's something we can offer him, then I want him to be aware of the possibility.”

“You've not discussed it with Merlin yet, have you?” It's pretty obvious from what he just said, but Harry has to be certain.

“No, I haven't.”

“Why?” The reason is important, Harry knows it even if he can't explain why until he hears what Eggsy has to say.

“Because Merlin is even more of a self-sacrificing prick than you. He won't ever suggest it himself, probably won't even cross his mind in fact, and if it doesn't come from both of us, he’ll never consider it. And no point telling him about it if your dead-set on being a martyr to love or whatever shit you've been pulling off.”

It's his anger over the last bit that convinces Harry that this is something Eggsy has really thought through. He doesn't need to be a spy to know what's truly behind the anger. Definitely worry  for him and some disappointment too.

Eggsy really believes that they can figure it out, a way for them all to fit together. _Be_ together. Without resentment on either part. And the fact Harry seems so quick to give up, without even trying, is the root to his anger.

He's come a long way since Harry has recruited him to Kingsman. He's not making excuses for himself anymore and he's willing to fight tooth and nail to keep what makes him happy. Of course it wouldn't sit well with him the fact that Harry has been more or less wallowing in self-pity.

Not that he thinks he's made such a pathetic spectacle of himself, but Eggsy is a spy. A damned good one at that too. If he was looking -- and evidently he was -- it wasn’t hard for him to realise the only reason Harry has thrown himself into rebuilding Kingsman was to keep himself too busy for heartache.

He smiles, overcome with fondness for the young man in front of him. To think that at first, he had been saddened when he had realised Eggsy didn’t see him as a mentor anymore.

His friendship is a far more precious gift than he ever deserves for all the sins he’s committed in order to protect the world.

He reaches out until he lays his hand on top of Eggsy's, gently squeezing it.

“I- I am not making any promises, but I will think about it.” He loves Merlin, always will, but there is no rushing into the kind of relationship Eggsy is talking about.

And even if he himself says yes, there is the possibility that Merlin won’t want to risk it and Harry wouldn't even hold him against him. He's in no hurry to find out if Merlin really has moved on, if what they had is forever lost to him.

Eggsy smiles back, something soft in his eyes Harry has only seen before whenever Merlin is in the room with them. “That's all I'm asking.” It had been a rather forceful way to ask, but Harry knows he wouldn’t have listened otherwise.

They return to the shop not long after in a companionable silence, elbows brushing together.

Before they part ways, he presses Eggsy’s shoulder gently. He opens his mouth only to close it with a sheepish smile. There’s nothing else he can say at the moment except for his answer and judging from Eggsy tiny nod, he knows it too.

And so, with a nod of his own, he finally lets him go.

He's got some deep thinking to do.


End file.
